


Day 11: Little Dipper

by PineTrain



Series: 40 Days of Pinecest [11]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 22:52:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10545706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineTrain/pseuds/PineTrain





	

Dipper fiddled with the gem-tipped flashlight as he sat on his bed. Normally he tried to avoid using any of his and Mabel’s paranormal objects when they weren’t in Gravity Falls, but his parents were away for the weekend so he figured it was alright to run a few tests inside the house.

In particular, he wanted to see how well he might be able to hide things in his clothes. If he could get it right, he could have a plethora of useful items shrunken and hidden on his person and he’d only need the flashlight to be normal-sized. He’d even made a holster to wear on his hip like an Old West gunslinger. 

He could just toss something out, blast it with the light quickly and bam, he can tackle any obstacle. It felt pretty cool thinking about that. Kind of like when he and Mabel went with Blendin to the past looking for treasure. He hadn’t gotten to try a quick draw then so he was really looking forward to practicing.

Placing the flashlight in its holster, Dipper stood, spread his legs and hunched over. His imaginary opponent mimicked him, both of them wiggling their fingers above their holsters. A droplet of sweat coursed down his face and he licked his suddenly dry lips. Just as the droplet reached his chin and fell away, he snatched the flashlight and attempted to blast his foe.

Instead, the flashlight quickly slipped from his grip due to a combination of overeagerness and sweaty palms. He speculated on how much practice this was going to take as he watched it fly in slow motion, noticing at the last second it was pointing directly at him with its button pointed straight at a Lego on the floor. Where the hell had that come from? He seriously needed to clean up.

A thought for later. The flashlight came on as it bounced atop the errant plastic and Dipper felt himself rapidly shrink. It landed right back on the block and cut itself off. The damage was done, he was an inch tall. The odds of this happening were ridiculous, but here he was.

 _Well, shit_ , he thought to himself, though he was glad he had forgotten to switch it to the grow direction (no need to damage the house). Dipper knew his tiny muscles could probably hit the button down, but there was no way he could flip the gem. He had a small penlight version for just this kind of occasion fortunately. Too bad it was in his bag. His bag that he’d set on top of his dresser. _Ooooof course._

It took a long time, but he trekked his way over to the dresser and managed to climb up it. His messiness came in handy for once as haphazardly thrown in clothes hung over the edges of the drawers and gave him something to hold on to. Still, he was tired from the effort and took a moment to breathe as he examined his bag.

Luckily for him, he owned a zipperless satchel and never bothered to fasten its buttons or latch. All he had to do was slip inside and find the penlight. It was thick canvas though, so the light was incredibly dim when he went in and he could hardly see anything. He had a lot of small things in here too and he had to fumble around them awkwardly as he searched.

After a couple minutes it became apparent that no, the penlight was not in there. Dipper facepalmed  and tried to retread his steps since the last time he remembered holding it. He must have put it somewhere else. Hopefully, ‘somewhere’ was still inside his room.

As he thought on it, he heard a pop song quickly growing louder from the hallway. The volume exploded higher as Mabel barged through his door and there was no longer anything to suppress it. Anything but the bag, of course.

“TIME FOR A DUET, BRO-BRO!” Mabel yelled over the music that was presumably coming from her boombox.

Not about to happen, of course. _Man_ , he thought, _and I love this song…_ This was especially true when he could sing it together with her.

But more importantly, Mabel was full-sized and could work the flashlight. Her spontaneity could be annoying on occasion, but it was times like this when he really appreciated how it could solve all manner of problems in unexpected ways. Unfortunately, his wallet wasn’t going to appreciate how much lighter it got in paying her back for bailing him out of this. Would it be ice cream, cake or candy this time? All three maybe. Or something totally unexpected.

The music cut off.

“Dipper?” Mabel asked, listening for a second. “DIPPER!?” she said louder, probably checking if he was in another part of the house. “Did he go on a walk?” she muttered to herself.

 _Crap_. He needed to hurry and get out of the bag before she left the room. His eyes had adjusted to the light but it didn’t help much with all the random doodads strewn about. It’d actually gotten more hectic thanks to his search and he stumbled with literally every step as he either set a foot down on a loose object or caught himself on a more sturdy one. He finally reached the edge of the bag and was about to exit when Mabel giggled.

“Guess he’s not here,” she said quietly.

His bed springs squeaked loudly as he poked his head out of the flap to see she’d thrown herself atop his bed. Rolling on her side so she was facing his direction, she grabbed his pillow and started…cuddling it? She sniffed deeply with her face pressed into it and giggled again.

“He listened. I knew that shampoo would be great for him.” Well, yeah, Dipper had listened but this praise sounded a little weird. Her tone was almost erotic, especially after she sniffed again, “Oh Dip-dop, you smell so good…”

_Did she just moan after she said that? She definitely moaned. What is going on?_

Mabel hummed as she nuzzled into the pillow, “Mmm, I love it when you kiss me there…” One of her hands began stroking across her body, going a bit lower with each up and down motion.

 _Is, is she fantasizing about me?_ Dipper thought, his question answered as Mabel began ‘responding’ to whatever story was running through her mind.

“Yes.”

*giggle*

“Oh shush…”

“You scalliwag!”

The last one came out breathy and without a hint of actual accusation. Dipper watched as she reached down and hitched her skirt up. Her fingers skimmed over her panties and she shivered, “Oh Dip…” Dipper felt very hot as he wondered what ‘he’ was doing to her.

He caught a glimpse of her nudging the panties aside as she rolled onto her back while still keeping the pillow in her arm, though now hugged to her chest. Her breathing was quickening slowly but now her leg blocked any view of what she was doing.

Still, Dipper had seen enough porn to have a good idea of what was going on based on the angle of her wrist and movement of her arm. It didn’t really matter if he was exactly right though; Mabel was fantasizing, why couldn’t he? It wasn’t like he was going to be far off the mark with his mental image.

Dipper barely noticed he’d pulled his pants and underwear to his ankles. On some level of consciousness he’d made that decision, but his physical actions were mostly on autopilot, engrossed as he was with the spectacle before him. He tried to follow along with Mabel’s ‘story’, imagining what he could do that might elicit each moan, each call for more, each begging utterance of his name.

Her wrist twisted and dipped, hips bucking lightly with each movement as she clutched his pillow desperately to her chest. Her shoulders lifted slightly when she pushed her head back into his mattress. And all the while Dipper drank in the erotic sight as he furiously stroked himself.

Drool was slightly dripping down his chin as he panted to the sound of Mabel drifting into incoherency. Electric tension ran through his muscles as she became incapable of saying little more than his name.

“Dipper! Dipper! Oh god! Dipper!!!”

Mabel squealed and her hips thrust as high as she could manage, her body shivering fiercely. Dipper couldn’t watch for long, squinting as his reflexes forced him to lean back so he could thrust forward himself, supported by one arm as his cum spackled the canvas of his bag.

He collapsed onto his back and attempted to catch his breath. Feeling very exhausted, Dipper’s mind began to fog over with sleep. He heard her say it just before the darkness took him.

“I love you, Dipper.”

——

He awoke to the slightly gross feeling of his own cum still sticky on his leg where the last jolts had fallen. It clearly hadn’t been a long nap. Sitting up, he looked out of the bag again. Mabel was nowhere to be found. Had it all been a dream?

There was a scent in the air though and it wasn’t one familiar to his room. The sound of a can spraying came from the side and he was struck with the smell of something that was familiar. _Forbriefs_ , he used it when he was too lazy to wash his clothes but needed to smell reasonable.

Mabel entered, spraying it liberally about the room. Dipper blushed. She was completely naked and the light sheened a little around her crotch. Yeah, it wasn’t a dream. That had happened.

“Oh Mabel Grabel, you went a bit too far this time. Now you’re gonna have to explain why you sprayed his room down,” Mabel said with a hand held to her forehead. She stopped spraying a second to drag it down her face. At the last second she switched it to cup her cheek and smiled. “But it felt sooo good…Maybe someday…” she trailed off with a quiet giggle and returned to her task. She finished with a final sniff to check the smell of the room and, satisfied, exited…before darting back in to grab her boombox and running back out with a slam of the door.

Dipper emerged from the bag. He began climbing back down to the floor and thought about what had happened. _Wow…just…wow. That was…_

 _Amazing_. It was the only word that came to mind. His rational side suggested ‘weird’ and ‘wrong’ among others but they didn’t feel like they fit. He remembered long ago when a teacher told him to trust his gut instinct on multiple choice tests. The first answer you think is right usually is. It clearly wasn’t the same type of situation but he instinctively knew the same rule applied. New feelings were blossoming inside him but a flower doesn’t grow overnight.

It was a strange happiness boiling up from deep inside him as he thought on it. He’d felt it with his other crushes but now he felt it with Mabel. Other crushes. The very fact that he was now putting her in the same category as them said a lot.

Dipper was actually starting to feel a bit giddy as he walked over to the flashlight on the floor. The smile she had on her face when she had cupped her cheek. The way she said his name just after ‘I love you’. A little more perverse, but how much she obviously enjoyed his scent. He wanted to experience all of these things again.

The only problem was how to go about moving forward. This could be a funny story in retrospect but he couldn’t just start with it. It’d probably be pretty embarrassing for them both when he finally did tell Mabel about it after they were in a relationship. Dipper laughed a little when he realized he was already imagining them in a relationship.

Dipper reached the flashlight and stared for a second. _Oh yeah, I’m an inch tall_ , he thought.

Dipper sat down to think hard on where that penlight was. The sooner he figured that out, the sooner he could work on how to approach Mabel.


End file.
